1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved microwave shielding device for a microwave oven door for preventing from leaking the microwave energy and radiant heat through the microwave oven door by sealing an aluminum layer disposed at a front glass and a rear glass, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional microwave oven door, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 5, includes a frame 15, a transparent front glass 11 disposed in the front of the frame, a seal plate 12 for preventing from leaking the microwave and radiant heat through the microwave oven door, and a transparent rear glass 14 disposed on one side wall of a heating room of the microwave oven.
In such conventional microwave oven door, the front and rear glasses 15 and 14 are used so as to look at food in the heating room for checking the cooking condition of the food and a plurality of holes are formed at the seal plate 12 so as to look at the inside of the heating room. The diameter of the holes is usually below 3 mm and also, the holes occupy about 40% of the seal plate 12.
Thus, in the conventional microwave oven door, the holes have too small to check the cooking or heating condition of the food by looking at the inside of the heating room through the holes. Therefore, it is very difficult and inconvenient to check the food in the microwave oven. Furthermore, the user is apt to open the microwave oven door quite often for reducing loss of the energy.
Also, in such conventional microwave oven door, the radiant heat among the radiant heat, convection heat, and conduction heat transmitted to the food to be cooked is emitted out through the rear glass 14, the holes of the seal plate 12, and the front glass 11 so that the efficiency of energy drops and the front glass 11 becomes hot easily.